How I Met Your Mother
by Princess In Love
Summary: Just as the name suggests,the story of how Ted met his wife.My first fanfic here.Please review.One shot


**My first HIMYM be kind and review**

"Dad, when are you actually going to get to the part where you and mom meet?"Asked the 17 year old Emily Mosby impatiently

"Yeah dad. I mean, your life was highly interesting, but you did say you were going to tell us how you met mom" said her brother 16 year old Nicholas

Ted Mosby smiled at his kids

"We know Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin got married, come on dad, and you have been stalling for so long. We started this story when I was a ; I am going off to college in about two months. Don't you think at least now you should tell us?"Emily said

Ted looked at their faces and grinned

"I don't know. I have a lot more interesting stories to tell , there was this one time when Barney-"

"Save it dad" Nick cut him off."You have to tell us how you met mom. You also told us you'll tell us how you met her and how everyone took her and how you guys got married"

Ted looked at his kids. They had the same eager expression on their faces that he noticed in their mother a few weeks after they began dating

"Alright kids, I think you are right. I think it is time to tell you about how I met your mother"

Kids, it was the year Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney had finally,_ finally _decided to get married. I was the best man, because Barney always said when I get married I'd make him my best man (I made both him and Marshall) and so he's so gonna do the same thing for me.

But let me tell you kids, being the person he really is,Barney was scared to make a ,he was nervous about having a girlfriend, let alone get married. So naturally, I was called in to tell him he was doing the right thing.

But he wasn't the only one had pre wedding jitters. Your Aunt Robin was a mess. I kind of made a deal with her. If I got her to walk down that aisle, she'd introduce me to one of her , it was a promise kept.

After the ceremony, during which Marshall was sobbing because he had too much to drink after I left to talk to Barney, Aunt Lily looked ready to punch him. During the reception, I totally cried, as usual, but this time, Robin was crying along with me. Don't ask me why. To this day that remains a mystery to me

Okay, well, all of us were dancing. All of them, as I didn't have anyone to dance with and was drinking lots of gin and tonic my way through the reception, because I wanted to drink something and Lily would have killed me if I was drunk for the wedding, when Robin came near with this girl

And trust me kids, that was the first time I felt such a way. I don't know what , I thought it was all those drinks, but there was this warmth that was spreading through me and all that

"Ted, I want you to meet Peyton James. She is working with me as research analyst. She didn't have a date, so I thought maybe you could, you know, keep her company

I looked at Robin. Her eyes told me everything she wanted to tell me. I nodded

"Okay, so Peyton, this is Ted Mosby. He is one of my best friends. He is an architect. So I'm going to leave you guys right now and find ?"

"Okay"

"Perfect. Now have you seen Barney?"

I looked around and pointed him to her. It turned out that he was flirting with one of Robin's cousin. That guy was a nutcase, even during his wedding

Anyway, when Robin went off to kick Barney's ass and get him dancing, I turned to the girl,

"So you work with Robin, huh?"I know that was the dumbest question ever, considering she just told me so, but hey, if I didn't ask her something now, I might come off as retarded

"Yeah, but I have seen you"

"What? Where?"Because I have no memory of ever meeting her

"You teach architecture at NYU, right? Well you dated my roommate Cindy once. You came to our apartment and she threw you out"

"Oh my god! That was you? It was your ankles I saw?"

"Yeah, I was pretty naked around that time, when you came, so I ran actually"

"When I came to visit Cindy there, I picked all sorts of stuff to show what we had in common, but it turned out that everything I picked was yours"

"Yeah, she was really angry with me for a week. After that she met Jessica and the two of them clicked off"

"Yeah, how is she anyway?"

"Great. They adopted a baby girl, so I guess they are happy"

I smiled. Remember Nick, when you run out of topics to talk about with a girl, just smile like an idiot. Always works

"So Ted, would you like to get something to drink? Something real, not that pathetic thing you are drinking"

I looked at my glass of gin and tonic and then nodded

We went to the bar and ordered vodka

"So you play guitar, right?"

"Yeah, when I am free or I am depressed"

"Yeah, I love guitar. I play too"

"No kidding"

"Really"

So we talked. And talked. We talked till Barney and Robin told me they were leaving.

Me, Marshall and Lily were going to surprise them with their honeymoon, but it turned out they didn't want to go.

So, Peyton said,

"Well, I guess I better going"

"I'll walk you down"

When we got to the road and after I hailed a cab for her, I finally asked her

"Peyton, do you want to go out for dinner with me on Saturday?"

Honestly? I don't know why or how that came out from my mouth. But it just did

She looked at me in a weird sort of way and then said

"How about 8 p.m?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up"

"Okay. Robin has my address"

"Great. Well, see you on Saturday"

She nodded. I waved as the cab drove away

I sighed. Well I had to thank Robin

When I turned to go back, I saw Marshall, Lily, Barney and Robin looked at me, with their arms crossed.

"What?"

"So you make a date?"Asked Robin excited. She was still in her wedding gown and looked like someone had thrown a bucket of water on her

"Yeah, we are meeting Saturday night"

"Are you sure about this Ted? I mean, you have been hurt too many times" said Aunt Lily, the cynic. Even though she had won that stupid bet with Uncle Marshall that Robin won't end up with me, she seemed to be pretty happy and concerned

"I don't know. I have asked her out. Guess we'll find out then, won't we?"

All of us smiled and nodded

And that, kids, is how I met your mother

**Pleas review**


End file.
